ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
.hack//Quantum
| network = Bandai Visual | first = December 27, 2010 | last = March 25, 2011 | runtime = | episodes = 3 | episode_list = #Episode List }} is an animated three episode OVA series for the ''.hack franchise, produced by Kinema Citrus and presented by Bandai Visual. It was initially scheduled to be released in November 2010, but it was later changed. The first episode was released on January 28, 2011 with the following two episodes to be released in one month intervals. Excluding the all-CGI animation movie .hack//G.U. Trilogy, it is the first animated OVA project not to be produced by Bee Train. It is also not related to a planned CGI movie tie-in to the newest game in the .hack series, .hack//Link. Masaki Tachibana of Tokyo Magnitude 8.0 directed the OVA project and .hack// writer Tatsuya Hamazaki scripted. Kinema Citrus animated the series and Kow Otani composed the music score. Yuuka Nanri will be performing the theme song for .hack.Quantum. At Anime Weekend Atlanta 2011, Funimation announced that it had licensed the OVA series and it was released on DVD and Blu-ray on February 14, 2012, making it the first in the franchise not to be licensed by Bandai Entertainment. The UK release was published by MVM Entertainment on July 9, 2012. Story In 2022, the story follows Sakuya, Tobias and Mary, as they play the latest version of the world's largest MMORPG: "The World R:X", created by Cyberconnect Corporation. When they take on a quest as a party, they become caught in strange circumstances of fate. Main characters ; / : :A high school student living in Aomori, who formed a party with three of her friends in "The World R:X". Her player character, Sakuya, is based on Kite. She says "Look before you jump", before charging off into dangerous places, and has a habit of picking up every item she stumbles across. Both Asumi and Sakuya share the same cheerful personality. ; / : :Asumi and Eri's schoolmate. Her player character, Tobias, is based on Balmung. Also known as "Tobias the Informant", she adventures with Sakuya with a pretty-boy look. She has a cool and calculating-nihilistic personality. In reality, Iori has an air of adulthood around her; and, unlike Tobias, she is not picky about clothes, choosing practical wear over what is in-style. ; / : :The schoolmate of both Asumi and Iori. Asumi is the one who got Eri into playing "The World". Her player character, Mary, is based on BlackRose. She adventures with Sakuya and Tobias. Her personality runs in contrast to the wild look of the Edge Punisher class. She would many times be misled into doing their task. In reality, she is much more serious than her in-game counterpart. Staff * Original Story - .hack Conglomerate - Quantum Project * Planning: : : : : : : * Producers: : : : : : : * Original Character Design: : : : * Character Design - * Animation Director - * Writer - * Monster Design - * Mechanical Design - * Set Design - * Art Director - * Color Design - * Editing - * Director of Photography - * 3D Director - * Sound Director - * Music - * Music Producer - * Music Production - Flying Dog * Animation Studio - Kinema Citrus * Production: :.hack//Quantum Production Committee :Bandai Visual :Showgate Inc :Flying Dog :Yomiuri Kōkokusha Inc :NEC BIGLOBE Inc :Kinema Citrus * Director - Ending theme ; :Vocals: :Lyrics: :Composition: :Arrangement: Episode list Pre-orders of the theatrical release on Amazon.co.jp and animate come with a bonus Original Drama CD. (airdate), January 1, 2011 (sale date) | ShortSummary = }} (sale date) | ShortSummary = }} (airdate) April 7, 2011 (sale date) | ShortSummary = }} }} Manga *The manga is serialized in Comp Ace as ".hack//Quantum+" (pronounced "Quantum Plus"). Illustrated by , and will follow the story as written for the anime by Kinema Citrus. *Another manga was released in March 2011, titled , and it was illustrated by SOGA Atsushi. This manga is a prologue to the events of the OVA series, and the first two chapters can be accessed freely in the Comic Gekkin website (owned by Bandai Visual). The third chapter can be accessed only from a NTT DoCoMo phone. Later, a printed version was released by Emotion Comics. References External links * Funimation's Official Site * * Quantum Category:2010 anime OVAs Category:2011 manga .hack Quantum Category:Bandai Visual Category:Funimation Category:Kinema Citrus Category:Japan in fiction Category:MMORPGs in fiction Category:Seinen manga Category:Anime and manga featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Japanese webcomics Category:Webcomics in print